Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil is the eighteenth (chronologically the third) Zombies map. It is the first Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and was released along with the game on November 6, 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The setting takes place in the 1940's fictional Morg City where it introduces four new characters, Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell as they are transported to a nightmarish realm by the Shadow Man, a supernatural being pushing for their repentance. The map adds in a new variant of the Zombie Shield: the Rocket Shield, a new Perk-a-Cola called Widow's Wine and GobbleGum, which allows players to gain special one-time abilities from bubblegum machines across the map. It also features two brand new enemies, the Margwas and the Parasites, while bringing back many traditional zombies features, including the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Features Weapons Harvest Pod Drops Perk-a-Cola Machines Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer II and Speed Cola spawn randomly each time a match begins. In the Junction, in front of the doors that lead to the Waterfront Footlight and Canal District lies a broken bottle that is either red, green or yellow. These bottles indicate in which district the perks have spawned. Red indicates Juggernog, green indicates Speed Cola and yellow indicates Double Tap. In order to power up the perk machines, one must go into Beast mode and electrocute the panels next to each perk machine, similar to going into Afterlife mode in Mob of the Dead to charge Voltmeters. There is also Quick Revive and Stamin-Up. Pack-A-Punch The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. There is a new feature that affects Pack-A-Punched weapons, where a player can upgrade the weapon again after the weapon's first upgrade(for 2500 without ammo being refilled) to gain a perk on the weapon which give bullets a chance to have a special effect. The perks are as follows: *Thunder Wall: Random bullets have a thunder gun like effect, blasting back zombies. *Blast Furnace: Zombies affected by this perk explode when hit. The perk can chain to other zombies, chaining explosions. *Fireworks: Zombies killed have a chance to briefly spawn a cluster of fireworks which kill nearby zombies. *Turned: Zombies affected by this perk become "friendly" and will run around attacking other zombies, killing them in 1 hit. *Deadwire: Random bullets shock zombies, chaining electricity to nearby zombies. The machine in this map appears as a light blue portal (similar to the color of the machine's paint in previous maps) with a tentacle that comes out upon placing a weapon in the "machine". It is activated for use by placing four Gateworms on podiums in the Rift area. Easter Eggs *A major easter egg, 'Apocalypse Averted. Songs * A new song, Snakeskin Boots, can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three little wooden radios scattered around the map. Locations are: ** Into the boxing gym at Waterfront, sitting on a desk on the upper level. ** At the entrance of Ruby Rabbit (Canals District), to the left sitting on a table. ** At the train station of the Footlight District, on a bench. * Another song, Cold Hard Cash, can be activated by collecting three parts of a microphone scattered around the map and interracting with the Show Stage of the Black Lace Burlesque (Footlight District). Locations are: ** Wire: Under the stairs that lead from the Ruby Rabbit into the Canals, opposite the power box that is behind the "only accessed with beast mode" wall. ** Microphone Stand: At Nero's lair, at the left of a bloody knife throwing target. ** Microphone: At the Rift area/Subway Station next to some boxes, near a portal that leads to Waterfront District. Jumpscare When zooming in at some buildings from the docks where the boxing gym is with a sniper rifle, a picture of Richtofen as a zombie suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare from Mob of the Dead and Origins. Phone Audio Logs *Each time the player completes a ritual, a phone will ring, which, if answered gives story information about each main character. *Each time the player rides the train for the first time to a station the phone there will ring, and when answered, the player can hear the tale of a reporter/private investigator being sent to Morg City to investigate certain events there. During one of those phone calls the reporter mentions that similar events in Morg City had occurred in New England, in 1882. Achievements '''The Beginning of the End (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all rituals. From the Shadows (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Spot the Shadowman five times in one game. Not out of Gobblegum! (50 /Bronze Trophy ) - Purchase and chew every type of GobbleGum in your Pack. Sorry, we're DEAD (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies that are inside of a store in one game. Strike! (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Use the rocket shield attack to kill at least 10 zombies in one burst. Beat CoP (50 /Bronze Trophy ) - Summon the Civil Protector in every district in a single game. The Spider and the Fly (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies ensnared by a Widow's Wine grenade. Margwa Party (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 Margwas in a single round. Parasite-Seeing (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Parasites while riding on the train. No Mercy (35 ) - Kill 5 crawling zombies in under 3 seconds. Crackshot (35 ) - Kill a zombie from over 50m away. Packing Early (90 ) - Complete the Pack-A-Punch ritual during wave 1. Opening Scene Transcript Gallery Shadows of Evil loading screen.jpg|Loading screen. Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Character Introduction Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Progression Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Morg City Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|The World Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Overhead BOIII.png|An overhead view of Morg City. Shadows of Evil View 1 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City from under a bridge. Note that the Mystery Box's Beam is also shown, but in a white color. Shadows of Evil View 2 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City's plaza. ShadowsofEvil_Cast_BOIII.jpg|''Shadows of Evil'' Cast. Unnamed Man BO3.png Jessica Overview BO3.png Jessica Kills BO3.png Jessica Closeup BO3.png Vincent Closeup BO3.png Vincent Smokes BO3.png Bribery BO3.png Vincent Revolver BO3.png Brass Knuckle BO3.png Campbell Closeup 1 BO3.png Campbell Closeup 2 BO3.png Nero Magazine BO3.png Nero Magic 1 BO3.png Nero Magic 2 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 1 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 2 BO3.png Jessica Mark BO3.png Campbell Mark BO3.png Nero Awakens BO3.png Zombies Prologue BO3.png Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Zombies Shadows of Evil Prologue|Intro cutscene "SHADOWS OF EVIL" - ROUNDS 1-30 PLAYTHROUGH! (Black Ops 3 Zombies)|Gameplay Easy Round Skip (Shadows of Evil) Black Ops 3 Zombies ᴴᴰ|The first Shadow Man location Trivia *There is a cinema on the map. One of the shows is set to appear on November 6th, the same date Black Ops III was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pMYi3idZ1U *The map appears to take heavy influence from the Cthulhu Mythos, including Eldritch beings that were notable for a demonic, squid-like appearance riddled with tentacles. This is most obvious with the name of the Wonder Weapon, which follows the same naming pattern as H.P Lovecraft's creations, and of the Cthulhu statue one might uncover. **The Cthulhu Mythos also starred zombies and re-animated corpses, alongside insectoid flying creatures, spectres and weaker, more human-like tentacle monsters, which fit in with the new types of enemies introduced. *Based on one of Richtofen's quotes when with Nikolai in The Giant, the artifact he was talking about is the summoning key that is trapping the Shadow Man. **This also confirms that Samantha Maxis sent him here first to collect the artifact, which explains his absence in the intro of The Giant until his WWII self opens a teleporter. *The plane from Mob of the Dead, Icarus, can be seen flying during the major easter egg, The Beginning of the End. *If one is to shoot the Shadow Man in the beginning of the match, they'll be able to skip to round 5 all the way up to 15. This can only be done on solo, private matches or local matches. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps